psychoactivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Morning Glories
Morning Glory seeds are ingested for psychoactive effects. See also Hawiian Baby Woodrose. For now, Ololiuqui (Rivea corymbosa) will redirect here, although it should be noted that they are different plants, however they are very closely related to morning glories. Psychoactive Species The common psychoactive species is the Heavenly Blue Morning Glory, but many others such as Pearly Gates, Flying Saucers, Wedding Bells, Summer Skies, and Blue Stars also contain psychoactive lysergamides. Poison Some commercial sellers of morning glory seeds coat their seeds with pesticides and toxins that are hard to wash off. You should always try to buy untreated seeds (online), and if you insist on buying local at least wash your seeds off, and start with smaller amounts. If you use caution, you will be okay. (Edit: Sunday March 04 2012) Washing the seeds off with detergent is a good way to get SOME of the poisons off, however, there is always chemical residue. Not every commercial seller uses the same poision, and some are very hard to wash off and quite a few of these poisions could cause sever liver damage. To the point that you may need a transplant. NEVER consume treated seeds; especially if you have not even attempted to wash off the poison. Effects Morning Glory seeds cause sedation, along with a smooth melting psychedelic high. The seeds contain a naturally occurring indole called Lysergic Acid Amide (LSA), which is closely related to LSD. Effects are nearly indistinguishable from those of Hawiian Baby Woodrose, and depending on the extraction you use they can cause nausea, heavy body load, and intense cramps in between the legs. Sedation Morning glory seeds are one of the few intense psychedelics that is sedative, which can be nice because it is possible to fall asleep before your trip is over. It also can be bad, becuase people get extremely tired when they don't want to be. However, the sedation is easily remedied by caffeine, ephedrine and other benign stimulants. What out for the shadow people! Naptha/Ethanol Extraction Guide The Complete Morning Glory FAQ 1.0.0 Part I ::Edited by Admin of psychoactives.wikia.com ---- Preparation :Q. How do you prepare morning glory seeds to best activate their psychedelic properties? :Answer: :Here is a simple way to process morning glory seeds which produces the best possible results as well: Equipment: * Coffee Grinder or equivalent to powder seeds * 2 Jars with LidsF * 1 Coffee Filter or Funnel * Coffee Filters or Filter Paper :1) Grind seeds to powder in coffee grinder :2) Place powder in jar with a "healthy" qty of petroleum ether. (~360-500 ml/500 seeds (can't use too much, can use too little)) :3) Put lid on jar and shake it vigorously for a while. Let stand 20 minutes (you can shake it more if you like) :4) Shake jar, remove lid, and pour suspension into filter (with filter paper in place). Use second jar to catch the petroleum ether than comes through the filter paper. (Windows should be open or do this outside otherwise you will get prematurely in a non-canonical fashion). If some seed powder clings to the side of the jar, rinse it out with some of the filtered ether. When finished, you will have slightly discolored petroleum ether in a jar and the powder on the filter paper. :5) DO NOT DRINK THE PETROLEUM ETHER. Put the lid on that jar and save it to reuse next time (you can get at least five processing cycles out of it). Dry the seed powder THOROUGHLY. Wash and dry the empty jar. :6) When powder is thoroughly dry, place it back in the jar and add alcohol. The amount of alcohol is critical, since you will be drinking it later, and will vary according to your propensities, tolerances, and the intended intensity of your proposed voyage. For light, recreational use, assuming reasonable alcohol tolerance use 1 oz. shot of alcohol per 30-50 seeds. For intense meditation use 1 shot per 250 seeds. If you use a high seed/alcohol ratio you will want to prepare a large number of seeds at a time otherwise you will be working with micro-quantities and it gets more tedious (unless you like that sort of thing). :7) Soak the seed powder in the alcohol, shaking frequently, for three days. :8) Filter again, as before. Discard the seed powder (unless you wish to make 'soap'). Keep the alcohol for use. :9) Drink the alcohol to achieve desired effect. ---- Types of Seeds :Q. What kinds of morning glory seeds can be used? :Answer: :Heavenly Blues (most common), Pearly Gates, and Flying Saucers are all known to be effective. ---- Operational Methodology :Q. Why is this method superior to others? :Answer: :The virtue of this processing methodology will become clear if you sip a bit and hold it in your mouth before swallowing. VOILA: Instant Experience!! No wait, no wondering "Did I do enough?". Because lysergic acid amides are soluble in ethanol, and because ethanol passes through mucus membranes directly to the blood stream, the effect is virtually instantaneous. Because of this, you can carefully meter the intensity of your experience in the same way you can with marijuana. :Q. How long will it last? :Answer: :Your voyage will last the standard 8-12 hours. The morning glory experience is clean, pure, intense and particularly enjoyable out of doors in the daytime (drink at dawn). This is the preferred hour for the flower and seems to be preferred for its tincture as well (this is coming from a confirmed night person). (Night trips are cool too, but the sun does interesting things in the daytime) ---- Chemical Hypothesis and Alternative Preparations :Q. I tried morning glory seeds and only got a headache and blurred vision. :Q. I tried morning glory seeds and got sick to my stomach :Q. What do you know about this anyway? :Answer: :My personal experience with morning glory seeds began in June of 1958, the day I graduated from eighth grade. Herb Caen had written something to the effect that "If you eat 100 morning glory seeds, you will go to morning glory heaven. Heavenly Blues, Pearly Gates, and Flying Saucers will do the trick.." A friend of mine had read this and invited a bunch of people to her house to try it out. I was the only person who managed to eat a full hundred, but probably didn't chew them enough and had only mild effects. Since then I have tried many ways of preparing them, and this is far and away the best. There are a number of approaches that are downright horrible. :Based on my experiences I believe the following to be true (though am wide-open to getting "scientific"/factual refutation/corroboration. In addition to the lysergic amides present in the seeds, there are two chemicals or chemical complexes which are toxic. One of these, relatively mild, is associated with nausea and is contained in the seed pulp. This is soluble in water and will form long 'strands' in it which are clearly visible. This material can be processed into a kind of 'soap' which lathers somewhat. It is not soluble in alcohol nor petroleum ether. This is evidenced by soaking the spent powder in water. :A second chemical or complex is much more malicious. Ingesting it results in headache, blurred and 'fish-eye' vision, and it also seems to counteract the psychedelic effect. For lack of a better term with the expectation that it is chemically non-descriptive, we will call this the 'strychnine effect' and the associated compound(s) the 'strychnine factor'. This factor is contained in the seed husk and is miscible with petroleum ether but only slightly soluble in water. If you chew the seeds you break the husk but do not usually chew it well enough to digest. Same thing if you pulverize the seeds with a hammer or similiar instrument before eating or swallowing. In both cases, the 'strychnine effect' is not observed except as background. However the high is not as lucid and bright as when the factor is removed. On the other hand, if you grind the seeds into powder and do not remove the 'strychnine factor' with petroleum ether (or other solvent(?)) but ingest the powder itself, you will experience the 'strychnine effect' in great and unpleasant intensity. If you put the powder in water, filter the water, and drink it (effectively the traditional method for indigenous peoples), the nausea factor will be pronounced, but the 'strychnine effect' will be weak. :The only approach that effectively eliminates both side-effects is the one described above. The additional benefits provided by this method beyond the immediate high effect will be discussed in Part 2.0.0 of this FAQ. ---- Morning Glory Extract vs. LSD-25 :Q. Does this method extract LSD-25 from morning glories? :Answer: :Strictly speaking, No. Morning glories prepared this way do not provide anything like *pure LSD-25*. Instead, you get a complex of various lysergic acid alkaloids which are psychoactive to varying degrees in isolation, but which taken together produce a full blown psychedelic experience no less powerful than that produced by LSD. :Q. If this is true, wouldn't it be better to refine the chemistry further to isolate/synthesize pure LSD? :Answer: :The question of the value of additional chemical processing is a subject open to discussion and possible experimentation. IMHO, only, it is unnecessary and hence undesirable. This is from the engineering perspective (if it ain't broke, don't fix it) and from the naturalist perspective as well (organic is better than synthetic, tread lightly on the earth). The additional effort required to produce pure d-lysergic diethylamide tartrate is not work I have done myself and will not be discussed here. I personally feel there is a much more fruitful opportunity in exploring additional herbs which may be macerated along with the seeds. Various such have been tried with varying results. Possibilities include ginseng, damiana, kava, nutmeg, psycilocybe, valerian, yage, etc. ---- Morning Glory Wine :Q. Is there anything else you can do with morning glories? :Answer: :The flowers of the morning glory may be steeped in water for a week or two to produce a mildly alcoholic wine with a distinctively pleasant flavor and very mild psychedelic effect, on the order of hemp. Once again herbs and/or honey can be added to good effect. Where To Buy The best place to buy is http://www.MainStreetAndSupply.com/ (Direct Link: http://www.mainstreetseedandsupply.com/flmorninggloryseed.htm). No where else even comes close to that price. Note: Morning Glories vary in potency by species, but they do not vary within the species. For instance, all heavenly blue morning glories are more potent than pink morning glories (which are not at all psychoactive), but all heavenly blue morning glories are extremely close in potency. This is important to remember because if it's of the right species (ie. Heavenly Blue), the quality will remain the same wherever you buy it, leaving you to only worry about comparing prices of various vendors. Category: Information Category: Potent Category: Plant Category: Psychedelic